


Too Hot To Handle

by fringegapphil



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Frottage, Grinding, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Smut, kind of non/con since Dan is asleep, so im going to tag it that way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4279653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fringegapphil/pseuds/fringegapphil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan was sleeping on the couch and Phil comes in when he was having a wet dream. Later Phil finds out what the dream was about, and helps make it a reality for Dan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Hot To Handle

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first phanfic, so i hope you like it! You can also find it on my tumblr (fringegapphil [Link](http://fringegapphil.tumblr.com/post/123335511095/too-hot-to-handle) )

Dan and Phil were doing an annual 'clean the flat' day, in which they actually got around to cleaning up their flat, instead of shoving things in desk drawers. They always had junk piling up around the flat and today was the day to get rid of it and finally feel tidy again. It was a productive day for the both of them, and since they hardly exercised, they were usually always tired afterwards. 

They were about halfway through everything when Phil noticed the absence of a particularly lazy brown haired boy. Dan was always slinking off to browse the internet, leaving Phil to clean the flat alone. He chuckled, getting up from the floor where he was wrestling with a pile of wires, and walked out into the lounge to find Dan. He had to shuffle around some boxes and bags that were in the hallway, but managed to make it to the lounge without tripping and falling. When he got there, he smiled as he immediately noticed his friend lying with his back turned towards him, softly snoring as he napped. Phil moved forward so he could see Dan's face, resting against the cushions and had to cover his mouth so an 'aw' wouldn't escape it. Dan looked absolutely precious, one hand tucked under his head and the other lying balled right in front of his mouth. Phil decided not to wake him, but found it hard not to stare at his (admittedly good looking) friend, while he tidied the lounge around him. 

At one point Dan stirred in his sleep and ended up mumbling something incoherent, which made Phil giggle for no particular reason. Dan was pretty adorable, Phil had to admit, and he wouldn't mind looking at him all the time if he could. Phil was just about to turn and leave the lounge to collect a garbage bag when he heard his name being mumbled gently. He turned and looked at Dan, thinking he was waking up, but was surprised to see Dan still resting gently. Phil smiled at the thought of Dan saying his name in his sleep, though decided it was time to wake him up. Phil walked over to him and sat down on the tiny space left on the edge of the couch. He reached over and brushed the strand of hair that was in Dan's face away, placing it gently behind his ear. Phil was always sure to wake Dan with care, although Dan would just jump on his bed until he awoke, Phil would gently shake Dan awake. That was just their relationship in a nutshell. 

“Dan come on, up you go. We need to clean the flat.” Phil said, turning Dan so he was on his back and began rocking him to wake him up. Dan's eyes fluttered before his hands grabbed at Phil's shirt, as he began making little whimpering noises. He didn't seem fully awake yet, just barely in an unconscious haze. Phil giggled slightly, rolling his eyes at his flatmate who was the epitome of lazy. When Dan started to move slightly more, he figured he was waking up and tried to leave, but Dan's hands held him tightly. Phil moved back slightly, which is when he noticed a very obviously bulge in Dan's trackies. Phil gasped quietly at the sight in front of him, biting his bottom lip when Dan rocked his hips upwards into the air. Dan's hands were clenching onto his shirt with an iron grip, as he seemed to be caught up in his little... _dream_. And that's when Phil remembered, Dan said  _his_ name. In his sleep. While he was having a wet dream. Dan was having a wet dream, and Phil was in it. Dan was whimpering and thrusting his hips in the air, desperate for friction against his bulging pants. The sight alone was enough to have Phil's blood heading south, only a small amount building in his cheeks.

And then Dan turned.

It was only slightly, barely anything at all, but his body (more particularly his  _lower_ body) was pressed up against Phil's side. Phil squeaked in surprise at just how hard Dan really was. His boner was digging into Phil's side, causing Phil to get even harder. Dan on the other hand seemed to have gotten what he wanted as he let out a sigh of relief, then a  _moan_ as he continued rocking his hips against Phil. Phil was trying so hard to stop himself from liking it, but  _damn_ was it hot. 

Phil almost couldn't stand it, no, he couldn't stand it. Dan was writhing beneath him, whimpering out  _his_ name, and grinding against him. Phil wanted Dan, he wanted to make Dan feel whatever he was getting in that dream. So Phil moved himself, turning Dan onto his back again, and straddled Dan's hips. He let out a tiny moan as he finally felt some pressure against his own erection, and apparently Dan was equally as pleasured as he groaned along with him. Phil put his hands on either side of Dan's chest, dragging his hips back against Dan's then jabbing them forward. He was feeling his erection so tightly against his pants it almost hurt, but he didn't care because the pleasure of his hips grinding against Dan's was too much. Dan lifted his hips up and met Phil's, his hands now limp at his sides. 

“Phi-il pl-l-ea-ease.” Dan chocked out, whimpering as his penis was now getting the attention it needed. Phil nearly chocked on his moan at the pure lustful and needy tone Dan's voice emitted. He had never, in the many years of knowing him, ever heard Dan use that tone. He had heard just about everything Dan could say, heard every voice crack and stutter, but never a tone dripping with so much pure lust. He began picking up speed of his tiny thrusts, rolling his hips down over Dan's and feeling wave after wave of pleasure hit him. His head was hanging forward as he panted from the overwhelming feeling of pleasure. 

And as Phil felt a growing tightness in his stomach, Dan's eyes flew open and he breathed out heavily. Just as he did, Phil climaxed, causing him to rut against Dan faster and harder, riding out the most intense orgasm he's felt in a long time. This triggered Dan's orgasm, making him momentarily forget the situation they were both in, and moan so loud the neighbors probably heard. Dan felt a growing wet spot in the front of his jeans as his cum spurted into the front of his boxers. 

Phil had his eyes open as he watched Dan orgasm, feeling shocks of pleasure running up his spine as he continued to rub himself against Dan, even as he became sensitive. Watching Dan writhe in pleasure as he finished was worth it. 

 

Phil came to a stop, panting as he felt sweat drip down his face, causing his fringe to stick to his head. Dan was lying there with his eyes closed, panting at the equally intense orgasm. 

Phil went to awkwardly remove himself from Dan, when Dan grabbed the collar of his shirt. 

"Phil?" Dan asked, opening his eyes, seeing Phil looking back down at him with his eyes wide. 

"Yeah Dan?" Phil squeaked out, afraid of what Dan was going to say. 

"What was-" Before Dan could even finish his sentence, Phil rushed out: 

"You were whimpering my name in your sleep and when I came over to wake you up and you started grinding on me and I couldn't stop myself I'm sorry." Dan blinked rapidly, obviously confused by Phil's words. Though Dan could see he was about to start babbling again so he just pulled Phil down and kissed him hard. Phil immediately began kissing back, feeling all tension leave his body. 

When they finally pulled apart for air, Dan giggled and shifted under Phil's weight. "My pants are wet," He laughed, seeing Phil throw his head back and laugh as well. 

"Same goes for me Dan," Phil said, smiling down at Dan. "So," Phil said, elongating the vowel "you aren't mad?"

"I kissed you dumby, what do you think?" Dan said, wrapping his arms around Phil's waist. "I'm not mad." Dan confirmed. Phil smiled in response, scanning over Dan's face. He moved only slightly, but he suddenly realized how uncomfortable his pants were with the mess inside them. 

"Hey I don't mean to ruin the moment, but my pants are really gross," Phil stuck his tongue out in disgust as he felt the squishing in his pants. Dan chuckled and sat up, so he was sitting with Phil in his lap. He then grabbed Phil under the thighs, moving off the couch and attempting to pick him up, but he ended up just falling backwards onto the couch again. "Sorry, I tried to be romantic but it looks like I'm not strong enough too." Dan laughed at his little joke while Phil, on the other hand, rolled his eyes. 

"You're so stupid," Phil said jokingly, getting up and pulling Dan with him. "Come on, let's go get cleaned up." Dan grabbed Phil's hand pulling himself up. 

"Let's."

~

Dan was sitting on the couch, watching the show that was playing, while Phil finished cleaning up the dishes they had just used.

When he was done, he stalked into the lounge, plopping down next to Dan. Dan naturally moved closer, nearly sitting in Phil's lap, and looking over at him. "Okay so we need to talk," Dan said seriously. 

"About what?" Phil said, tearing his eyes away from the Telly to look at Dan. "Oh, right. Earlier." Phil finally realized, "Alright, what's up." 

Dan furrowed his brows, trying to think of the right way to put it. "Well we kind of...well we sort of kind of. We-"

"We sort of had sex?" Phil giggled, seeing Dan's flustered state. 

"Uh yeah..." Dan flushed, looking down. "That." 

"Yeah, we did...sorta." Phil said, hitching his eyebrow up as he pondered if their little grinding session counted as a form of sex. "Is there something more?" Phil prompted, looking at Dan curiously. 

"Well you know," Dan trailed off, searching around the room for something to look at. "That...was that a one time thing?" He asked. 

"Not if you don't want it to be," Phil stated, noticing the tense state Dan was in now. Dan smiled but stood up, walking around the lounge in thought before turning back to Phil. 

"But I don't want us to become a 'friends with benefits' thing. I want it to mean something not just be for pleasure. I want-" he couldn't finish because Phil's lips were already on his. This kiss was much different from the others. This one was full of love, and it was slow and passionate. Dan melted into the kiss, pulling Phil closer and wrapping his arms around his neck. Phil held Dan's hips softly as he moved his lips gently against Dan's. They only managed to pull away after their lungs begged them to bring oxygen back into them. Dan's grin was huge on his face as he panted slightly from lack of air. 

"Dan, I wouldn't dare be with you if I didn't want the whole package. I'm in this for the emotions, the cuddles and the sex. Everything." Phil concluded, smiling brightly at Dan. 

"Good because I would hate for us to be "friends with benefits." It just wouldn't be the same, and besides, how do you have sex with a friend?" Dan asked, furrowing his brows. 

"Well casual sex is a thing. Not my personal taste though." Phil replied. 

"Yeah not mine either." Dan said, still holding Phil around the neck. "I'm so glad I wasn't just some way to get off; that would've hurt. A lot." 

"I would never use you like that Dan." Phil said. 

"I'm glad." Dan stated, leaning in and kissing Phil again, licking his own lips when he pulled back.

Phil shook his head and grinned as he pulled Dan back over to sit on the sofa again. Except when they sat, Phil pulled Dan into his lap. They sat watching the movie that had started playing, merely enjoying each other's presence. 

"So Dan I was wondering...what was your dream about?" Phil questioned after a while, smirking when Dan rolled his eyes and groaned. "Come on I want to know." Phil said, poking at his side. 

"Nothing ya gimp, watch the movie," Dan said, hitting Phil's hand away and blushing furiously.

"Daaan come on!" 

"Well if you must know, it was about you." Dan only partly revealed, knowing what actually happened was embarrassing. 

"I already knew that, what happened?" 

"Phil it doesn't matter, now shush." Phil only stayed quite for a moment before wrapping his arms around Dan and kissing his neck. This caused him to squeak and begin to squirm, but he couldn't move because of Phil's tight grasp. "Phil come on stop! That tickles! Stop!" Dan was breathless and laughing, trying desperately to escape Phil's arms.

"Tell me then!"

"Fine fine, just let me go." Dan panted, gripping Phil's arms. Phil released him, and the moment he did Dan made a run for it. He was laughing as he bolted into his bedroom, Phil quickly following. Though he wasn't fast enough, cause Dan had managed to close the door before he could get in. Though it was in Phil's advantage as neither Dan's nor his door contained locks. He turned the knob and pushed against the door, making Dan screech and push back. The wrested between them for only a minute before the elder managed to hit against the door hard enough to send Dan stumbling backwards. 

Dan moved to his bed and grabbed the pillows, throwing them at Phil while he laughed uncontrollably. Phil managed to pin Dan down and Dan could only fess up. 

"Okay okay, I'll tell you."

"Good because I'm not letting you up until you do!" Phil smiled down at Dan as he sat on top of his stomach with his arms pinned above his head. 

"Okay well for one thing, it was about you."

"Dan." Phil started, glaring at Dan. 

"Let me continue!" Dan giggled. "Well you were above me, kind of like this, except, uh, we were naked. And you were teasing me, and I remember you..." Dan trailed off, the next part making him blush. 

"I?" Phil prompted raising his eyebrow. 

"You- you kind of- well yo-" Dan paused, sucking in a breath, "you rimmed me." He whispered, to embarrassed to speak up. Phil's mouth dropped as he heard the words being spoken. He groaned and leaned down to bury his head in Dan's neck. 

"That's so hot." Phil whispered, turning his head to kiss at Dan's neck. Imagining having Dan pinned down like this and rimming him until he was crying in pleasure was making Phil sweat. He could imagine it, and it was hot; almost too hot to handle. 

Dan wiggled at the feeling of Phil's mouth on his neck, but couldn't ignore the fact that it felt really good.   
"Phil, that- that." Dan moaned quietly, cutting his sentence short. "God that feels so good, please don't stop," Dan whimpered quietly. 

Phil realized that he was turning Dan on,  and that only made him put more effort into the kisses. He began to suck and nip at the sensitive skin beneath his mouth. Dan arched his back, crying out when Phil bit at a particularly sensitive area.

"I can make that dream a reality," Phil whispered right next to Dan's ear, nibbling at the lobe. Dan groaned in pleasure and rolled his hips up into Phil's. 

"Please do." Dan whined, closing his eyes as he got harder beneath Phil's touches. 

Phil smirked and released Dan's hands, who didn't even bother moving them. Phil slid his hands down Dan's chest, grabbing the hem of his shirt as he got close to the bottom. He lifted Dan's shirt up over his stomach, softly caressing the skin that was now available and then pulling the shirt completely off Dan. When Dan fell back against the sheets, his eyes were trained on Phil, waiting for him to make the next move. Phil, on the other hand, was pulling his own shirt above his head and letting it drop to the floor around them. He then moved himself so he was hovering above Dan, rather than sitting on his hips. This made it easier for him to unbuckle Dan's pants and begin pulling them down. He paused, Dan's pants at his thighs (his boxers still fully on) and looked up Dan. He groaned internally, seeing how Dan was biting his lip and his eyes were trained on him with lust shinning in them. 

"Dan," Phil said, his voice raspy, "are you sure you want to do this?" Phil could tell the answer from his eyes alone, but he just wanted to be sure. 

"Yes Phil, God, just please keep going." Dan whined, wiggling his hips in hope to get Phil to move again. 

Phil chuckled and began sliding Dan's pants off once again, kissing at his thighs as he moved down. Once Dan's pants were off, Phil stripped down so he was in the same state as Dan, and crawled back over to him again. He sat on Dan's thighs and let his palms rest against Dan's chest. He turned his attention to the bulge in Dan's boxers, gently moving his hands down towards the hem of his boxers. He gently tugged them, moving them down across Dan's tanned skin.  
Phil realized that this would be the first time he would see Dan naked. Immediately after that thought crossed his mind, Phil pulled Dan's boxers off the rest of the way. Phil groaned, growing only harder as he stared down at Dan's body. He had his eyes closed and his wrists still above his head, and his erection was strained against his stomach, desperate for attention. Phil fell onto his hands above Dan, licking his lips generously as he moved his mouth down onto Dan's neck. He trailed his wet, opened mouthed kisses down Dan's soft skin, pausing every once in a while to suck purple marks into the skin. 

Dan was panting, clenching his fists over and over again, trying to prepare himself for what Phil was about to do. He was immensely excited, after all, he had dreamed about this for a while. This morning was the only time Phil had caught him dreaming about it. In reality, Phil had been in his dreams without exception for the past month, and even longer he had been in Dan's thoughts. 

Suddenly Dan cried out, feeling warmth suddenly surround his shaft. He also felt soft hands around his hips, holding him down. Which was good, because he was sure he would have bucked right into Phil's mouth otherwise.   
"Phil please keep going, please." Dan whined, panting slightly in pleasure. Phil smirked as he pulled off, licking a strip up Dan's dick and blowing cool air down onto it. Phil didn't tease him for long though, because he was just as excited. 

"Turn over baby," Phil whispered, letting go of Dan's hips to allow him to turn onto his stomach. Dan immediately flipped over, lifting his ass into the air so he was on full display for Phil. He whimpered at the very thought of what Phil was about to do. 

Phil smirked at Dan's actions, leaning down to kiss Dan's tailbone. He put one hand on Dan's as cheek, and wrapped the other around Dan's body to start pumping him. Dan whined, burring his face into the pillow to suppress his more needy moans. 

Phil spread Dan's ass so he had full access to his entrance, before he lent in and licked a wet strip along Dan's rim. He felt the vibration of Dan's moans, smirking to himself. He narrowed his tongue so he could push it into the youngers ass. He push his face in deeper so he could go as deep as possible before bringing his tongue back out to just lap at the rim. He used his teeth to gently bite between Dan's cheeks then moved his tongue over that area.   
Dan was in heaven, his dream was nothing compared to what he was feeling right now. With Phil simultaneously stroking him and rimming him he was turned to putty beneath Phil's hands. 

"Phil," Dan cried, picking his head up from the pillow. The pleasure was overwhelming, and it didn't stop. He just felt Phil go deeper inside him and he started to stoke him faster. Dan but his lip as he felt a wave of intense pleasure flow through him. His whole body was shaking as he pushed his hips down into Phil's hands and back onto Phil's tongue. 

Phil spread Dan's cheeks farther, going rougher with his teeth and tongue, abusing Dan's hole. In return Dan began to moan louder, even with his face pressed into the pillow. 

Dan felt pleasure coursing throughout his whole body, the tight feeling in his stomach starting to hurt, he needed release. He whimpered, closing his eyes and feeling the moisture on his eyelashes. He felt Phil take his hand off his dick and whined. Though he stopped when he felt a digit at his entrance. It entered the ring of muscles and Dan moaned loudly. 

Phil slipped his finger in deep into Dan as he licked around it. He was hoping he would be able to reach Dan's prostrate and make him come untouched with just Phil's fingers and tongue in his ass. 

"Oh god Phil! Right there," Dan cried out, letting his hips fall onto the mattress so he could get some friction on his cock. 

Phil knew he hit Dan's sweet spot, and continued to brush up against it unrelentingly. Meanwhile Dan was spewing out strings of curse words, Phil's name running in with it. He kept pivoting his hips forward, basically humping the mattress. He had never in his life felt so much pleasure at once. When he hit his high, his hips stopped and he shuddered harshly. His hair stood on end and he cried out the loudest yet. Phil's fingers were still working in his ass, along with his tongue even after he became sensitive. 

"Ugh Phil," he gulped, "God. That was so fucking good." Phil smiled and pulled his fingers out of Dan and moved away from the collapsed boy. He gently tilted the boy over so he would lie on his side, then laid down next to him. He cuddled into Dan and kissed his neck. 

"Phil you're poking me," Dan said, giggling and out of breath. Phil furrowed his brows in confusion before he felt Dan push back against him and he moaned. Rimming Dan turned him on much more than he thought it would. 

"Sorry," Phil chuckled, before moaning again as Dan shifted against him. 

"It's alright, you did just give me the best orgasm of my life. I should pay you back." Dan was about to move before Phil grabbed his shoulder to stop him. 

"No this," Phil gasped, "this is fine. This is perfect." He moved his hand down to his boxers and pulled them down. He groaned now that his dick was finally getting attention and not to mention the skin on skin friction. He wrapped his arm around Dan's stomach and held him while he started moving his hips against Dan's lower back. 

"Is this okay?" Phil asked, biting his lip as another moan made its way into his throat. 

"Of course," Dan managed to say. He was already feeling the affects of Phil rubbing against him, though he knew he wouldn't be able to get hard again. 

"Okay," was all that Phil could say as he began to move his hips faster. He stifled his moans in Dan's neck, kissing the skin there to help himself get there. He ran his hands over Dan's stomach before gripping at his hips to give himself leverage to push his hips faster. 

"Uh Dan," Phil groaned, feeling a knot form in his stomach. It was growing tighter every second and he knew he was getting close. "I'm so close." Dan groaned too, this had to be one of the hottest things ever. Alongside his own orgasm he just felt. Phil dry humping his backside was fucking hot as hell and it was getting Phil off so it was even better. 

"Oh god Dan," Phil moaned, pushing his hips harder against Dan and finally coming on his back. He rode his orgasm out, feeling the waves of orgasm wash over him as he finally stopped. 

Phil giggled upon opening his eyes, seeing the mess he and Dan has made.   
"We've made quite the mess Dan," Phil said, laughing. He sat up so he could get some tissues from inside Dan's bedside table to clean up.  

"I suppose we have," Dan replied. He sat up and turned around so he was facing Phil. Once Phil had retrieved the item he was looking for, he turned back to Dan. Immediately Dan leaned forward and kissed Phil. This was a slow and loving kiss that was full of emotion. Phil smiled when Dan leaned back and began to clean off Dan's back for him.

 

They didn't need to say much more. They knew exactly what the other was thinking. With a thin sheet of sweat on their skins they pulled the other close and fell asleep. Looks like the flat would have to wait another day to be cleaned, not that either minded.


End file.
